A Container’s Confession
by icedragon967
Summary: Basically, Naruto has told team 7 his secret during a rant. How do they take it? Ignore how bad the summary is and read the story. R&R. Rated T for language NARUSAKU or NARUHAREM
1. the Beginning

**A Container's Confession**

It was a pleasant summer's day and everything was just about right in the world. Keyword: about. Fate was going to screw Konoha over this one fine day. How I won't say... for now. I'm evil, aren't I?

"Come on, Sakura," pleaded Naruto. "Just one date, PLEASE?!?"

"No, Naruto, my heart is for Sasuke and Sasuke alone. Why can't you understand that?"

"That jerk doesn't even care about you in the slightest bit."

"You take that back. Just because he isn't here along with Kakashi doesn't mean you bad mouth him!" She screamed so loud she just about deafened Naruto.

"Let me ask you something." Sakura was surprised at this. Usually Naruto would just scream and whine until she knocked him out.

"Alright Naruto, what is it?" As soon as she uttered those words, she had a complete and total feeling of regret wash over her.

"Why do you push me aside from Sasuke? I mean, it can't for his stupid brooding silence or the fact he treats you like crap. Yet, here I am, treating you like a princess, and you treat me like the plague and put the lord of the emo, brother-hating, brooding jackasses…" Naruto was ranting on and on while Sakura was thinking, 'My God, do I really do that to him? I just figured Sasuke would eventually warm up to me. But now I see how big a fool I've been.'

By that time, the rest of Team Seven showed up, namely Sasuke and Kakashi. Of course, Naruto was still in 'Rant Mood,' so they did not escape his wrath. First, he turned his attention to Kakashi. "…And you, you single-eyed, perverted, lazy-ass old man of a teacher. When was the last thing you taught me anything? No, scratch that. When was the last time you taught me anything _useful_?"

Unlike Sakura, who was wrapped up in her own thought about her teammates, he had something to say in his defense. "What are you talking about? I taught you the tree-climbing exercise."

At this point, Sasuke decided to join in the conversation. "Um, wasn't that about five months ago next week."

"Thank you Sasuke, for proving my point. I'm sorry for every argument I've ever put you through. I know what's like to be alone, people ignoring you, spitting on you, pushing you out of stores and restaurants, beating you up every day, especially your birthday, and being left for dead, assignation attempts on your life, coming home and find that's empty and you don't have a shoulder to cry on. (SIGH)." By that time, they were all shocked, and in their heads, they all thought the same exact thing. 'How can anybody live through that and still be sane.'

After many moments of awkward silence, Sakura regained the ability of her mouth. "Naruto, Sasuke never went through all of that. But that would explain all of those scars and bruises on your body."

"How do you know I have scars and bruises on my… wait a minute! You're a pervert!?!"

"Um, any way…"

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke shouted at Naruto. "Why would the shinobi do that?"

"Oh, it's not just the shinobi who do that to me. It's also the 'respectable' villagers too."

"You didn't answer my question, but how should I put this eloquently? **OH MY GAWD!!**"

"It's because…"

"Come on, Naruto and tell us. What did you do?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Well, I was, but you so rudely cut me off."

"Sorry," Sakura and Sasuke chorused.

"A) I didn't do anything and, B) I am the container for Nine-Tailed Fox. All of Konoha thinks I'll become the damn fox myself or that'll it'll take over my body."

"**WHAT!!****" **shrieked Sasuke and Sakura. At this point, everybody was thinking something. Sakura was thinking, 'Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry. I just shoved your love for me back in your face while you lived through that crappy period some call 'childhood.'' Sasuke was thinking, 'Wow, and I thought I had a bad life. But you, Naruto, you just took all that crap and turned it into a smile.'

Kakashi was thinking along the same lings. (In my story, Kakashi was orphaned at the age of 8.)

After a minute or two, Naruto, who suddenly thought that his sandals were just suddenly the greatest thing in the world, but was looking sullen and depressed, said, "Look, it's getting late. I've got get back to my shitty, one-roomed apartment, and definitely a new mattress because when I woke up this morning, it was burning. And maybe some new clothes, because they were gone when I woke up."

While Naruto was turning to leave, Sasuke said the worst four words he could have he said, "I don't believe you." Naruto turned around again, with his eyes full of anger, hate, and sorrow, but mostly sorrow. Without a word, he unzipped his jacket, took it off, along with the black one underneath it.

Sakura immediately got little bit of nose bleed she saw his bare upper body. 'Holy shit. Since when did he abs that can put a washboards to shame. And those arms. I bet he could lift all of the Rookie Nine at once along with an extra 100 pounds.'

But the major surprise occurred when Naruto started to focus his charka. A sun-shaped with strange markings appeared around his belly buttons.

Sasuke and Sakura were shocked for the fourth (or third? I lost count) time in half-an-hour. Sakura's eyes started to water like a gardening hose and Sasuke was doing his impression of a fish. Kakashi did the totally unexpected. He crying openly.

"You were telling the truth," Sasuke whispered. The tears were now all flowing freely now.

"I just said. Now if you excuse me, I've got to see Hinata."

Sasuke was confused at this last statement. "Why?"

"Because I want to ask her out on a date. I'm not a complete and total moron. I know she has a crush on me. And that she stalks me. And peeps on me when I bath in the river. Anyway, like the kind of guy I am, I just want to make everyone happy. And that includes Hinata. Besides, since she likes me, I think I'll be happy. Anyway, see you later."

And he just left them standing there, reflecting on all the bad things they've done to him.


	2. There's Thinking to Be Done

Sorry it's so late. I couldn't find any inspiration. THAT and I was reading some other stories. Anyway, shutting up here's the new chappie.

Chapter 2

-- There's some thinking to be done—

Interesting how one little secret can change several lives. For instance, Sasuke. When he found out Naruto was a container, he thought about how bad his life was compared to Naruto's. He quickly decided his life was better and how stupid his dreams for revenge were. Needless to say, the revenge was thrown away immediately. For his brother, anyway. His new targets were the villagers who treated the Naruto so badly. For Kakashi, he now realized Naruto was right when he was playing favorites with his students. He was going to put a stop to it though.

And as for Sakura, she also thought about Naruto in her life. She went through thousands of her memories of her hurting Naruto when he was just asking her out. She was starting to think that she should go out with him at least once. However, Naruto wasn't going to be left out of thinking. He was thinking about going to the Hokage about a team switch so he wouldn't have to deal with a lazy-ass sensei, a pink-haired banshee, and an egoistic brooder so he could actually some training in.

And speaking of a pink-haired banshee, it, I mean, Sakura was at Naruto's crummy, run-down apartment. She was trying to get him to go out with her. How the tables have turned, huh.

"Come on, Naruto. You're also asking me out on a date. But now, when I ask you, you decline."

"Yeah. That pretty much sums it up. Besides, Hinata already agreed to the date. It's not like I can just cancel out on her at last minute. Besides, that would just crush her. Yeah, That's right. I've known about her crush on me for a long time. You know what's weird. She stalked me, but I knew she was there every time she stalked me, She even took pictures of me naked."

"Come on, Naruto. I feel like an idiot having to talk with a door between us. At least let me in." It was true. Out of pure fear that she would hate him, he had dead-bolted the door between him and Sakura. "I promise I won't hurt you. Do we have a deal?" She waited several seconds. "God dammi-"

CLUNK was the sound of the dead-bolt being undone. "Deal," was his only reply. And with that the door swung wide open, which was the universal sign for 'come on in.' She stepped into the one-room apartment and saw it was a total dump. All the windows were just holes in the wall. He was missing a quarter of his floor and ceiling, but in various places.

"Naruto, how can you live like this?" She incredibly shocked at this place.

"You get used to it when you get kicked out of the orphanage at the age of four."

"You mean you have no family? No one to tell secrets to? No one to make you feel good after a long day of missions." He shook his head 'no.' She was truly appalled at this. It seemed with every statement or question, Naruto's life just seemed to get worse. And so did she because she made it worse, by taking a simple 'hi' and turning it into a cold remark about his ninja skills.

"Excuse me, Sakura, but I want to go see the Hokage about something."

"What are you going to see her about?"

"I was going to ask for a team switch. I've already sent her a message. I'm going to see if she approves or not. Bye." And with that Naruto just up and left Sakura alone in his apartment. At this, Sakura started to set down on the burnt mattress and cry. She was a big reason why he was unhappy, and that he wanted out of the team.

At the Hokage tower

"So Granny Tsunade, do I have permission to switch to another team."

"Well (sigh) your reasons are just, reasonable, and fair, blah, blah, blah. Yeah, you will be on Kurenai Yuuhi's team in one week. Just make sure to give this a lot of thought because you won't ever be able to change teams again." You could just tell that she was serious because there was a little sign above her head that said 'I am serious.'

"Understood. I will give this a lot of thought."

123456789 And cut. Perfect guys, you're dismissed. (Everyone leaves) Okay, first author note for this chapter. You guys choose if this is harem or a NARUSAKU story. Just press the little lavender button in the bottom left corner that says 'go.' Wait don't go just yet. Final thing is that, (gets on knees and sobs manga style tears) pleasegive some inspiration for the next chapter. Ok.

Ice Dragon out


	3. Authors Update

Author update: I want at least at least 50 reviews before I update again. When the number reaches 66, I will post the results for the pole and give you the new chapter that it comes with. And remember, GIVE ME IDEAS, otherwise I won't be able to post a new chapter. And with that... Icedragon out.


End file.
